


Cover

by aurumdalseni (kyo_chan)



Series: Raven Cycle Writing Fills [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: I'm so into this and I hope y'all are too, Multi, a brand if you will, robluesey, this is the kind of thing I live for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_chan/pseuds/aurumdalseni
Summary: Blue feels like she's coming undone with all the secrets they have to keep. Hers feel like the worst of all. She tells Ronan about her curse, and they acknowledge they have more in common than just their bad attitudes.





	Cover

**Author's Note:**

> Written from a tumblr kiss prompt list - "...to distract". This was really going to be a light-hearted piece, and then wonderful, intense mistakes were made. This is probably one of my favorites from the requests I received. Hope you enjoy!

Blue finally told Ronan about the curse on an impossibly rainy day after they’d found Gwenllan. It was her way of making up for all the secrets that seemed to be twisting and tangling around one another the closer they got to Glendower. At times, it was hard to differentiate between the rain beating against Monmouth’s windows and the sound of the shower, where Gansey had ensconced himself. Ronan had his arms crossed and his head tipped against the back of the leather sofa. He looked like he was asleep, but Blue knew he was listening to her. Sitting on the floor at his feet, she dragged a scrap of fabric she’d worried right off her intentionally-tattered shirt across the uneven floorboards. Chainsaw hopped after it, trying to snatch the end in her beak. She did this absently while she talked, letting the terrible curse fall off her shoulders with each quietly spoken word. Now that Ronan knew, they all knew. That should have lifted a weight, but it only made room for all the others.

Ronan stayed silent for a while, and Blue felt heat creeping up into her cheeks. It had been a bad idea. She shouldn’t have—

“I can’t believe, you of all people.”

“Ex _cuse_ me?” she demanded, twisting her head up to look at him.

Surprisingly, he stared right at her now, no longer playing at disinterest or sleep. His gaze was intense, and she wondered if they would fight. But no, she actually understood what she saw written across blue eyes, his severely handsome face. _Mirror_.

Blue huffed, crossing her arms without realizing she mimicked him just then. “Pshaw, you’re one to talk, Ronan Lynch.”

His laugh was a complicated thing, too many emotions crashing in one sound. Like looking at black ink and trying to find all the colors in it. Virtually impossible and so very him. “Figures.” He leaned back again, and that’s when they heard the shower water cut off, leaving only the storm beating at the windows as if it would let itself in.

Gansey came out of the bathroom not long after, and Blue’s stomach flipped to witness him in just his flannel pants and worn tee, wireframes perched on the end of his nose. Damp almost-curls went uncombed and stuck to his creased brow. When he spotted them together in the main room, some of the tension eased out of his shoulders. You never knew what would happen when Blue and Ronan got left alone together. Nearly as bad as leaving Ronan and Noah together. He padded over to join them, sitting next to Ronan on the sofa so Blue was between them. He too leaned back, letting out a sigh too heavy for his body to conceivably hold.

They sat, Blue biting her lower lip, daring to lean against his leg, not looking at either of them. Something about the minutes ticking by felt charged, something building.

“You’re thinking too much,” Ronan accused the room, since it could have been any of them at fault.

Gansey took a breath to answer, but before he could, Blue felt Ronan’s legs jostle her. He’d shifted closer to Gansey, tucking his knee beneath him to give him more leverage, nearly hovering. Gansey’s eyes opened half-way, she watched his features change with the way he looked up at Ronan. This connection had always been there, Blue had been aware of it, heard it when Gansey changed his tone just for Ronan. It was something else entirely now to _know_ it as truth and watch it play between them. It made her jealous, prickled along her spine, and yet she shifted so she could better see without craning her neck.

The movement reminded Gansey she was there, and he sucked in a breath. He tried to push forward, but Ronan’s palm spread across the center of his chest was a moment faster. Still he hovered, and now Gansey’s eyes were wide.

“Jesus, Lynch, Jane is—”

“Shut up, Gansey.”

Ronan planted both knees in the couch now to brace himself, his other hand coming up to cover Gansey’s mouth. Now his chest heaved under Ronan’s hand, whistling through his nose. He wanted to fight. Blue leaned up even more, entranced by the wild boy she saw in his hazel eyes, reminded of late night drives and secret phone calls. Ronan had summoned this Gansey with a stern command and daring hands. How she longed to be that, to do that. She was so caught up in that longing that Ronan turning his gaze sharply to her hit like lightning.

“Do it,” he told her, using that same voice he’d just used on Gansey. Blue felt every part of her ache to obey before she realized what he actually wanted her to do.

Gansey drank in the challenge on Ronan’s face, the realization on her Blue’s. He sobbed behind Ronan’s pale fingers, and Blue scrambled to get into his lap, putting her hands on his neck, just under his jaw, her thumbs pressed up against Ronan’s skin too. Her heart revved like the Camaro’s engine, and she breathlessly met Gansey’s eyes. They were wet, he was drowning. He wanted it so badly; they both did.

Blue didn’t hesitate a moment longer, dropping her head to kiss him. It was Ronan’s bruised knuckles under her lips, but the connection through and between and among set all of her nerves on fire. Gansey’s eyes fluttered shut and there were tears on his lashes. Ronan’s long fingers were her lifeline, because she didn’t just kiss Gansey on the mouth. She laid them all over his covered cheeks and his square jaw until she collapsed against his chest. Ronan wasn’t holding his hands, so suddenly he’d wrapped her up, frantically speaking the language they’d been learning since all of this had begun. Her nape, her hips, her hair were all sacred, and each time he touched them, he was leaving an offering of himself there.

Ronan moved his hand.

Gansey gasped like he’d been underwater, panting until he could finally utter a strangled, “ _Please!_ Lynch, Jane, God, please.”

When Ronan kissed him, it was with a tenderness Blue hadn’t expected, and she watched it, all of the uglier emotions from before fizzling away. Ronan loved Gansey. Blue loved Gansey. Gansey loved Ronan. And Gansey also loved Blue.

Blue grabbed Ronan’s shirt and twisted her hand in it, keeping him close, even as he stopped kissing Gansey. He looked down at her. _Mirror_. Gansey’s eyes had gone unfocused. He was no longer thinking too hard. Blue dared to believe he wasn’t thinking at all. He existed in a moment where he belonged to them, and it was safe. How she wished they could live this moment forever.

There was one more secret. And she couldn’t tell them now.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's part-wasteland, but please come yell with me about Raven Cycle on [my blog](http://oldkingyounggod.tumblr.com)!


End file.
